What Would Have Happened If
by RavenEyes
Summary: When bad things happen people always wonder what would have happened if....(depressing, involes suicide and heartaches)
1. he would have came sooner?

......he would have came sooner.  
  
As I set and listen to the people around me talk I feel more alone. I feel like the world  
  
doesn't want me here.  
  
My only love died when I was 16. He raised his cold gray eyes to the evil that stood  
  
before him. Then as his life was slowly drifting away he cried one single tear in my arms.  
  
Not because he was sad but because he feared his arms would never get to hold me again. But  
  
I was helpless and could not save him.  
  
So now 2 years later my life has finally come down to this. Come down to the razor in my  
  
hand. It looked like it couldn't do much for a person but to me it was going to relive me  
  
of all my pain.  
  
I laid my suicide note on my bed with a single black rose. I hated roses but he always  
  
insisted that roses made my beauty fade because they were so plain against my face and  
  
well I didn't want my death to be glamorous. Then the color black had become my favorite  
  
ever since he died.  
  
Not wanting to take any longer I raised my razor and cut through the veins in one arm  
  
then the other. Blood immediately filled my hands and my strength disappeared. I closed my  
  
eyes because the blurriness was hurting too much then I heard it. It was someone calling my  
  
name.  
  
"Draco?" no it couldn't be he's dead.  
  
When the figure got closer I realized that the hair was not bleached blond but instead raven  
  
black. Green terrified eyes where looking at me  
  
"What have you done?" he asks. He grabs me in his arms but I fight to get out of them.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I love you!! I have always loved you."  
  
I stopped moving to look up at him. His eyes were always readable but this time they  
  
were undecided. It looked like love, sadness, fear and tears were all in them. The feeling  
  
of my blood pouring out was gone and I became numb and cold.  
  
I choked out a "sorry" before my red hair covered my face and I floated way from the  
  
world. Away from the boy who was always there but set in the back seat of my mind  
  
since my 5th year when my love took the front seat.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I really am sorry."  
  
************  
  
The next chapter we will get to see the suicide note and Harry's POV. 


	2. I would have told her I loved her sooner...

.........I would have told her loved her sooner?  
  
All day I had been debating on weather I should tell her or not.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. Pull yourself together its just Ginny." I keep telling myself. But then  
  
she has not been like Ginny ever since he died.  
  
Oh I loved her. Everything about her made me smile. Her beautiful red hair that rained  
  
down her back like a volcano loosing its lava. The way her eyes sparkled with happiness  
  
every time she looked at me. God she was perfect.  
  
I knew I needed to tell her before she left the burrow and went away to work as a witch  
  
reporter. That was it, I was going to tell her.  
  
I walked up to her room and took in a deep breath. Just when I was about to knock I  
  
heard something hit the floor. Panic over took me and I opened the door. Then, there was  
  
the sight that will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.  
  
Ginny was knelling at the end of her bed with blood pouring out of her veins. I yelled the  
  
first thing that came to my mind. She responded by calling me Draco. I walked closer to  
  
her and took her in my arms but she pulled out.  
  
I had to tell her. She needed to know that I loved her so I did it.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I love you!!! I have always loved you!!" I said. She stopped  
  
moving. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I had said or because she was dying. Then  
  
she cried a "sorry" and left me.  
  
I sat there hoping if I didn't move she would come back. But no she was selfish and left  
  
me in the world to be alone while she was relieved of all her pain. My seances started to  
  
come back to me and I realized I was crying. Looking around her room my eyes fell on a  
  
piece of parchment with a black rose that laid on her bed.  
  
"But she always hated roses?" I though.  
  
Getting up and walking over to the paper I started to feel sick. As I tried to pick the piece  
  
of paper up it slipped out of my grasp. My hands were too slippery from the blood that  
  
covered them. I started to cry harder.  
  
"You won't even give me the right to read your suicide note!" I screamed into the air.  
  
Grabbing it back fiercely, I began to read it.  
  
Dear Unfair World,  
  
I am devastated to tell you that I can no longer stand on your soil, for your sea of blood  
  
has washed me away.  
  
So short my time was, but yet filled with tragedy and punishment. You made it so I  
  
could never overcome your dictation. Every time I would begin to crawl to the top of  
  
happiness you would strike my body with lighting.  
  
You punish with impunity weather you know it or not. But I will no longer let you have  
  
fun at my expense, for I would rather died a horrible poisonous death then to wander the  
  
world alone.  
  
Virginia  
  
The letter fell out of my hand but this time I made no effort to stop it. Her words "I would  
  
rather died a horrible, poisonous death then to wander the world alone." Rang in my ears. I  
  
was enraged with anger. If she could get out so easy then why shouldn't I? Why does she  
  
get to leave the world and spend the rest of her life in heaven while I stay behind and be  
  
alone rotting in hell? Well it wasn't going to be that simple for her, not if I could help it. I  
  
loved her too much to live my life without her. But what I was going to use was unclear.  
  
Maybe I could "Adava Kedavra" myself! No that would be like betraying my parents.  
  
They died of that not because they wanted to but because they were killed. But at least  
  
they died together. They left me here too. Left me to be in the world alone but then I  
  
found Ginny and she gave me hope. But now she has left me too but this time I wasn't  
  
going to stay.  
  
Setting back down next to her life deprived body I noticed the razor she used. Picking it  
  
up my blood ran cold. It had the initials "HP" on it. It was my old Hogwarts razor. But it  
  
went missing the last day of my 4th year, and yet it had no rust on it. It looked as if it was  
  
just bought. Brand new you might even say. Brand new, yes that's what it is. This razor  
  
had already gave Ginny a new life and now it was going to give me one.  
  
Without another second to lose, I wiped the blade a crossed my wrist. It was very painful,  
  
I won't lie to you but it was also relieving. With what little strength I had left I took my  
  
wand and wrote " Harry" under Ginny's name. There was no need to write my own letter  
  
for Ginny's said everything. I then tossed my wand aside and cradled Ginny like a baby.  
  
Our blood mixed to make a rich purple almost.  
  
As I laid there I felt a smile play upon my lips. I suddenly wandered what would  
  
happen when people realized that the great Harry Potter wouldn't be around to defeat the  
  
dark lord. Even tough I had promised Ginny that I would after he killed Malfoy but..  
  
....people break promises all the time. Why shouldn't I?  
  
***Please please review and if enough people like it then I might write another chapter to it. But the odds of that happening are slim. Thanks for reading!! 


	3. the whole world had listened to their cr...

.....the whole world had listened to their cries.  
  
The carriages slowly rolled down the cobbled stone road as the people off to the side cried for the world's loss. It had been just 2 days ago when Ronald Weasley had came into his sister's room to find his friend and his youngest sibling lying dead on the floor. Ron was in such a shock his knees went weak and he dehydrated himself. Once the two young adults were on their way to the morgue Ron got a chance to read the note. As soon as Ron could get his grip he called his next best friend Hermione Granger.  
Hermione walked down her street feeling kind of lonely. Maybe a nice dinner with her old friends would be nice. Yes, that's what she would do. She would call Harry and Ron and see if they had the night free. Maybe even Ginny, she could use a nice night on the town. Hermione smiled as she opened her door and walked over to the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up it rang. She jumped from the shock. "What's the odds of that happening?" she thought as she picked up the receiver. "You have called the Granger house," she said cheerfully. "Hermione," said Ron weakly. "Ron? Is something wrong?" she asked a little concerned. "Hermione, their gone." "Who's gone?' she asked. "Please just come over here now," he asked. "OK hold on," said Hermione. She put the phone down. Ran to the fireplace. Grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and yelled, "Weasley's". Once she was inside the Weasley's living room she had gone from worried to terrified. She scanned the room and found Ron setting on the floor. "Ron what happened?" she asked as she sat down with him. Ron looked up at her with tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he couldn't find his voice so he just handed her the note. As Hermione's eyes ran over each word more and more tears filled her eyes. Once she had reached to the names she had erupted into a fit of sobs.  
  
"How could we not see this coming? How could they do this to us?" she cried in rage. Ron took his friend in his arms and they both cried together. Their tears mixed together just like Harry and Ginny's blood had done. Both very different liquids but both brought by the same reasons. Sadness. Harry and Ginny was sad with their lives. Hermione and Ron were sad for their friends.  
After what seemed like forever Hermione stopped her tears long enough to go home. When she stepped into her cold, abandoned house she shivered. This was not what her plans where for that night. New tears formed when Hermione thought of what her real plans had been. "How can I do this?!?!" she yelled in tears. Hermione didn't know how she was going to be able to go threw life now. Everything was going to remind her of Harry and Ginny. Everything! Hermione sat down on the floor again. It seemed she just could not stand up long enough to make it from one room to the next. Finally after crawling she made it to her bedroom. Hermione didn't even bother to take off her cloths she just got under the sheets. Tears socked her hair and pillow. But as she fell into an uneasy sleep she had no idea that she would never wake up. For her heart would give out on her in the middle of that very night.  
That night had also claimed another life. Ron had been filled with such sorrow that he didn't even notice that he had walked into a Death Eater trap. To him it was just an alley where his feet had led him but in truth it was one of Voldemort's gathering places. Luckily for Ron the Death Eaters didn't know he was Harry's friend. All they knew was that he was an intruder that needed to be killed so with one spell his body fell hard on the cold street.  
There wasn't a single paper in the wizarding community that didn't run the news of four friends dying all in the same day. The world was so sickened with grief that the day of their funeral was made a national sorrow day.  
So that is how we ended up with four carriages slowly rolling down the cobbled stone road heading to the graveyard that would now hold five great hero's.  
Ginny Weasley  
Draco Malfoy  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry Potter  
  
**OK I really was not going to write any more to this but GinnyFan4Ever gave me the inspiration to so I did. I hope I ended it nicely, I mean it has been quite some time since I wrote this story so I just hope it sounds good all together. Well please review. 


End file.
